


New Boy

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Art Student AU, Fluff, High School, M/M, badass!etho, pastel!beef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho is the new bad-ass kid in class, and Beef is the pastel kid that nobody really pays attention to. For some reason, the two can't keep their eyes off of each other, despite their obvious differences. The class project is to paint the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and Etho has a perfect idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boy

Beef sat in his seat, tapping a pencil against the desk as he waited for class to start. Art, his first-period class. It was his favorite class of the day, and he hated how nobody in the classroom ever took it as seriously as he did. Most people in the class merely took it as an easy A, but not Beef. Beef took art because he loved it, he had a passion for it, and it ticked him off that nobody saw the beauty in art like he did. He tugged at the neck of his pastel blue sweater, staring at the intricate stitching of the fabric. Beef felt a small grin spread across his face as he saw the teacher walk into the noisy classroom.

"Alright class, settle down now," Matt called out. Sure, the students weren't supposed to call the teachers by their first names, but Matt never responded to Mr. Sev. Matt was young, in his early 20's, and Beef loved that he could relate so easily to him. But what Beef couldn't notice was someone different was standing next to Matt. A tall guy, thin too. All skin and bones. The boy, who Beef assumed was a new student, wore a dark blue mask over his mouth and nose. A scar cut through his eye, which was red, compared to the deep gray of his other eye. The boy had vibrant silver hair, almost strikingly so that was cut into a mohawk that sat un-styled, practically covering his gray eye. Beef was speechless at first glance of the boy. "Now, we have a new student today. Everyone, say hello to Etho Slab." Matt smiled at the boy, who was even taller than him. Etho, Beef thought to himself. An interesting name, but Beef couldn't even think about his name when the attractive boy was staring at him like that. Their eyes locked for a second, Beef quickly looking away, a light blush spreading across his face. Beef could see the silver haired boy smirking through the thin material of his mask. "You can have a seat right over there, next to Beef," Matt said, looking at Beef with a kind smile. Beef and Matt were close enough to the point where Matt could tell what was happening between the two teenagers, and wanted something to happen. Etho nodded silently, striding over towards Beef, setting his bag down on the ground and sitting down, still not talking.

"H-Hi." Beef said softly. Again, Beef could tell that Etho was smiling through his mask. Beef stared at Etho, watching the way his red eye caught the light, sparkling at the contact. "I-I'm Beef." Beef introduced himself.

"As I was told," Etho spoke gruffly, a voice that fit his appearance. Beef smiled softly, loving the sound of his voice. "Etho." He introduced, turning towards Beef fully, holding his hand out for Beef to take.

"Pleased to meet you," Beef said politely. "Etho." Beef finished, shaking Etho's hand, which was surprisingly soft.

"You as well," Etho said, his smile pressing against his mask. Beef decided not to question the mask, as he assumed he had probably gotten more questions than he would like about it.

"So, today just continue on the project we've been working on. Beef, could you do me a favor and come here for a sec?" Matt asked, almost smirking at him. Beef glared at the older man, getting out of his seat and walking over to Matt.

"Yes?" Beef asked. Matt sat back in his chair, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"You like him, don't you?" Matt asked quietly, as not to spread any rumors. Beef's face instantly darkened, which Matt couldn't help but giggle at.

"N-No! What? Are you crazy?" Beef tried to defend himself, wincing as his voice cracked.

"You're such a bad liar. Why else do you think I put you two together?" Matt grinned. "I saw the way you two looked at each other. That's the way Chad and I look at each other. You need to go for this. Seriously." Matt said. Beef blushed darker if that were even possible.

"You must be blind, because what I saw was him looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. I'm going back to my seat now." Beef said.

"Whatever. Get to work, lazy." Matt joked, giggling at the boy as he walked away.

"Hi. S-Sorry about that.." Beef said softly.

"No worries," Etho said, looking over at Beef. "I like your style," Etho said randomly. Beef smiled happily and looked at his shoes, which were kept perfectly white at all times.

"Why thank you." Beef said. "I-I like your style too." Beef said.

"Not much of a style if you ask me," Etho said with a shrug. Etho decided to test Beef, see how far he could push it with flirting with him. See how far it would go. "You're hot, too," Etho said, leaning back in his chair, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Beef blushed, taken aback at the comment.

"T-Thanks..." Beef stuttered out, not knowing how to respond to the comment.

"You're tense," Etho said. Beef glanced at Etho, staring into his eyes. "Let's get started on the project," Etho said. Been nodded, pulling his painting off of a shelf near the table.

"We were supposed to paint something we thought was beautiful." Beef said, showing Etho the canvas, covered in paint. The painting was beautiful, with blues and purples swirled into each other to look like the night sky. Near the left corner was a silhouette of two people cuddling under the starlight. ]

"Wow..." Etho mumbled as he looked at the painting. He was breath taken at the sight, almost being put into a trance as he stared at the colors all swirling and seeming to move with each other. "This is amazing," Etho said with a smile.

"Thanks.." Beef smiled softly. "I put a lot of work into it."

"I can tell. It looks amazing. It really is beautiful." Etho smiled from under his mask. Beef blushed as he pulled out a blank canvas or Etho.

"Do you have anything in mind that you want to paint?" Beef asked Etho, who nodded after a few seconds. "I'll show you where the paints are." Beef smiled, showing Etho the room where the paints were kept. From acrylic to watercolor, the room had everything you could want. "I have to go help clean up the room, so I'll just leave you to your own devices.." Beef smiled, walking out of the room. Etho grabbed a pallet, putting all the different colors he would need on it. He walked back out to the desk, watching as Beef cleaned up the room, chatting with the teacher as he did so. Etho grinned softly, beginning to sketch out the drawing, quickly moving to cover the sketch with paint. He painted with precision, often looking up at Beef as he did so. Etho finished his painting by the end of the class period, putting it up to dry before Beef could see it.

"Hey," Etho said, as Beef walked out of the classroom, his hand brushing against Beef's shoulder. The shorter man turned around to look at Etho. "I'll see you tomorrow... Beef." Etho said, smiling softly.

"See you tomorrow... Etho." Beef smiled back, walking out of the door, and out of Etho's sight.

The next day, Beef walked into the classroom, seeing that Etho was already there, painting. The silver mohawked boy looked up, smiling at Beef as their eyes caught each other. Etho hid his painting under the desk as Beef sat down. The blue eyed boy gave Etho a puzzled look, which he returned with a shrug and a smile.

"How was the rest of your day yesterday?" Etho asked him.

"Pretty average. How was yours?" Beef asked.

"It was good," Etho said.

"That's good." Beef smiled, slightly confused by the sudden awkwardness of the conversation.

"Alright guys, we're gonna be presenting today!" Matt called out as the bell rang. Beef sighed, his head in his hands.

"Hey," Etho whispered his hand on Beef's shoulder. "You okay?" Etho asked. Beef shrugged, sighing a bit.

"Social anxiety.." Beef mumbled, pulling the sleeves of his purple sweater over his hands.

"Oh, I understand..." Etho said softly. "Do you want me to go first, and then you can go after me?" Etho asked. Beef smiled at Etho.

"Y-Yeah, actually... Thank you." Beef grinned.

"Any volunteers to go first?" Matt asked. The classroom went quiet for a second before Etho raised his hand.

"I'll go first," Etho called out. The class all turned to face them, the class breaking out into murmurs as Etho stood up, his painting against his shirt.

"I heard he was expelled from his last school!"

"I heard he killed some kid."

"Someone told me that he tried to commit suicide!" The class murmured about Etho, Beef glaring at all of them.

"Settle down now, class. Etho, the stage is yours." Matt smiled kindly at Etho as he stepped out of the way. Etho set his painting on the board, the class falling quiet, except for a small gasp from the back of the room.

"We were told to paint something we found the most beautiful." Etho started. "So that's what I did." The painting was a portrait of Beef grinning, his blue eyes practically shining. Beef felt his face turn bright red as he stared at Etho, who was only looking at him, as was the rest of the class. "I thought about painting something like nature, or the sky... But if I painted that and said it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I'd be lying." Etho finished, his mouth pressed into a thin line under his mask.

"Thank you, Etho," Matt grinned at the boy, his eyes locking with Beef's. Etho nodded, tucking the canvas under his arm as he walked back to his seat, everyone's eyes following him.

"Etho..." Beef said quietly.

"Hm?" Etho asked, grin pressed against his mask.

"T-Thank you..." Beef whispered.

"You're welcome," Etho said simply.

"Etho, Beef, hall?" Matt asked. Both of their heads shot up, nodding as they followed the teacher out of the hall. "Have fun," Matt grinned, leaving the two alone in the hall. Beef blushed dark red as he looked at Etho.

"S-Sorry about him... He can be an idiot sometimes." Beef said quietly.

"Hey..." Etho said, his long fingers lifting Beef's head to look at Etho. "You know, I really wasn't lying back in there," Etho whispered. Beef felt his heart beating out of his chest, his head practically swimming from the proximity of the two.

"Y-You weren't...?" Beef asked. Etho shook his head.

"Not in the slightest," Etho smiled against his mask. Beef felt a rush of confidence as he gently tugged Etho's mask down, the thin blue fabric hanging around his neck. Beef stared at Etho intently, no emotions on his face. Etho had a large scar on his bottom lip, which had healed over, but the mark was still prominent.

"You're beautiful." Beef whispered, smiling as Etho inched closer.

"Nobody is as beautiful as you," Etho whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as their lips pressed together softly. Beef let his eyes close as he leaned into the kiss, his hands resting on Etho's shoulders. Etho let his arms snake around Beef's waist, pulling the two closer together as they kissed. The two broke apart after a little bit, staring at each other, breathless. Red-grey eyes met striking blue ones as they locked eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Etho asked in a hushed voice. Beef nodded shyly, not being able to help the small giggle that escaped him as Etho kissed his cheek lovingly. The two walked back into the classroom a few minutes later, sitting down at their desk. Matt looked at the two, having a good feeling of what had happened in the hall.

All his suspicions were confirmed by a quick glance underneath the table to see their fingers intertwined together, Etho's thumb rubbing over Beef's hand lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you want a reference picture of what etho with a mohawk would look like, have this: http://pipamir.deviantart.com/art/NICE-MINDCRACK-ARMS-fan-art-mini-dump-444158009 )
> 
> i saw this picture and immediately got inspiration for some badass!etho x pastel!beef xD
> 
> haven't done any beeftho in a really long time actually so it feels good to get back into the groove of my otp :D (btw i just spelled beeftho as beetho and autocorrect actually made me change it back to beeftho oh my god i trained my laptop)
> 
> ~ *social media links* ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
